


Anchor from the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Elements from Fringe (TV show), F/M, Sexual Content, Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak & Thea Queen (siblings), Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, powers, werewolf soulmates (Anchors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say, "The truth they say will set you free...what you don't know can't hurt you...ignorance is bliss..." But will those sayings reign true for Felicity and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Say no to drugs."

**Author's Note:**

> AU Season 1  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Arrow nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction. 
> 
> All errors are mine... i need to bribe someone to be my beta...

# Chapter 1

**Felicity’s P.O.V.**

Felicity couldn’t believe she was she was here at the Queen Manor, apparently it was Thea Queen’s birthday party. Now was definitely not the time to tell Oliver what she had found during her investigation. But she was indecisive of whether to crash the party or not. At the last minute while she was at the door, she turned and was about to walk back to her car when she spotted two things the birthday girl storming out of the manor looking angry and the notorious Malcolm Merlyn sneaking away at the corner of her eye. Felicity felt a tug to the young girl as she ran to what looked like a brand new car. So she followed her gut and followed her, she ran up to the girl and grabbed the keys in her fist.

“Hey! Give it back!” Thea turned to her, trying to grab back her keys, “What the hell! Give it back, do you have any idea who I am?”

“Yes, I know who you are, Miss Queen.” Felicity nodded, “But you look angry and as a new driver I would think driving angry is not a good idea.” She then saw a clear bag of green pills in Thea’s other hand, Felicity grabbed the bag of pills.

“Vertigo? Thea this stuff is bad for you.” Felicity told her, and for some reason even if she didn’t know this girl she felt disappointed in her, “How about we go to Big Belly Burger for a milk shake, hmm.”

“You sound like my brother.” Thea accused her angrily, “Hypocrite.”

“Maybe five years in hell diluted his drug and alcohol soaked brain and made him have divine intervention that drugs are bad for you. Or he being a hypocrite doesn’t give you licence to follow in his footsteps.” Felicity tried to reason with her, then she sighed, “So how about that milk shake, we can discuss how much of a douche bag your brother is for wanting you to quit drugs and alcohol.”

Thea sighed, “Milk shake sounds nice. You’re not kidnapping me are you? You are you anyway? And why are you here? You’re not here for my party are you?”

“Yes, Milk shake right now is magical and no I’m not going to kidnap you. I’m Felicity Smoak, I work at QC and I were to kidnap you, I think I’ll be smarter to kidnap you some place other than in front your house. You know what I’ll call your brother, to tell him I’ve kidnapped you, hmm?”

“You know my brother?” Thea asked.

“Huh hmm…I was actually here to talk to him but I didn’t know it was you birthday.” she nodded absentmindedly as he called Oliver, “It’s going to voice mail…Um. Hi. Oliver, its Felicity. Felicity Smoak from the IT department, I’ve have your sister, she’s upset so I’m taking her to Big Belly Burger on Fredrick Street for a milk shake. So yeah…call me or come join us if you want. I’ll have her home by one.”

There they were half hour later sitting in Big Belly Burger with a couple large milk shakes; strawberry for Thea and chocolate for Felicity. Thea was calmer now than she was when Felicity first saw her at the manor, now she was a bit mellow, if Felicity was being honest. Felicity allowed her small talk before they got down to the heavy, Felicity told her about her love for computers and pandas, her fear of kangaroos and needles and pointy things. Thea told her about school, her desire to not attend college and her love for archery and other sports before her father and brother died.     

“So, you wanna talk about it? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want. I’m just saying you can talk to me, I can lend you an ear, I won’t judge.” Felicity spoke quietly trying not to babble but she got no response, so she took out the bag of pills and put it on the counter, “I know you’ve heard this, drugs are bad, say no to drugs…blah blah blah, right? You know this. You’re hurting and you feel drugs and drinking will help but they won’t they make it worst.”

“And how do you know?” Thea growled and tried to grab the bag of pills but Felicity was faster, “You have no idea. My brother and father died! And Ollie came back but it’s like it was better he was dead.”

Felicity could tell by her tone and the look on her face she didn’t mean it, she loved her brother but wised he was more present with her and her mother.

“I do, well not exactly but I do know about rebelling. I rebelled differently, trying and finding ways to escape the reality of my life.” Felicity sighed and Thea looked up at her and thankfully wasn’t glaring and nodded for her to continue, “My father left when I was pretty young, younger than your age when your father and brother died, I barely remember him. All remember was that he stopped coming to visit and my mother never talked about him after that, she had to work three jobs just to support us, we weren’t close, I knew she loves me, like your mom loves you but they spend so much time trying to protect us and provide for us they forget to spend time with us. So I rebelled, I almost got caught up with the drugs thing too. I lived in Vegas so that included gambling and I’m into IT so that involves hacking and the thrill of getting caught for federal offenses. If someone hadn’t stepped in like I am with you, I would have been lost. This is what I’m doing for you, but you need to decide.”

“So what should I do about the drugs then?” Thea asked pointing the pills in the bag.

“There’s a bin over there, throw them then we can talk.” Felicity replied, indicating the bin in the corner of the room. Thea took the bag and threw them into the trash.

“So what now.”

“Wanna tell me why you were so angry?” Felicity poked.

“I think my mom and Mr Merlyn are having an affair.” Thea whispered, “And Walter hasn’t even been gone a few weeks and she’s cheating on him? How could she?”

Felicity looked at Thea for a moment and wondered if it was wise to tell Thea, her theories about her mother and Mr Merlyn. With a deep sigh she rationalized that Thea was an adult now, well a newly seen adult by the law and Felicity felt she needed to be trusted with something. She leaned in and began to speak.

“What I’m about to tell you is purely speculative backed up by seriously solid-like evidence but not exactly concrete.” Felicity whispered.

“Are you sure you’re not a lawyer? What are you talking about? And what does that have to do with mom and Mr Merlyn?” Thea fired question after question.

“I don’t think your mother is having an affair with Mr Merlyn. I think Mr Merlyn in blackmailing her and holding you and your brother’s lives at ransom. I even believe he’s the one that kidnapped Walter.” Felicity spoke slowly, careful not to freak her out but even Felicity could feel she already has. 

“What?” Thea was speechless, “Wel…well mom did look scared a little when Mr Merlyn touched her but I was so angry that he did and she let him.”

Felicity pulled out the notebook and handed it to Thea, “Your step-father asked me to look into the book he found in your mother’s bedroom, so I did and found the list of names only seen originally under ultraviolet light. Not to mention the handwriting is Mr Merlyn’s. I cross referenced it with all Robert Queen’s associates and friends, it took a while but I found a match on my handwriting comparison algorithm, it came back 95% similarity.  Also an offshore account your mother used to rent a ware house, I researched it, Thea it had the wreckage for the gambit.”

“You’re kidding?”

“No, look…” Felicity pulled out her phone to show her pictured her took with her phone, “I ran a programme on the pictures I took of the wreckage it detected foul play.”

“Foul play?” Thea whispered, “You think the gambit was sabotaged?”

“Yes,” Felicity nodded, “I think your father was in on whatever this notebook symbolises, and he eventually wanted out for whatever reason. Mr Merlyn didn’t like it so it…tied up loose ends if you will. Here, listen to this.”

Felicity thumbed through her phone and rested it on the table, “Mr Merlyn’s good at covering his tracks but I’m better, listen.”

“- _Is it done?_

_\- Yes. The bomb is in place and there's a storm front moving in along the 'Gambit's projected course._

\- _Good. When the 'Queen's Gambit' goes down, no one will suspect it's anything other than an act of God.”_

“That was Mr Merlyn and a businessman named, Frank Chen the day the Gambit set sail.”

“Mr Merlyn killed dad, had Oliver stranded on an island for five years, with dad gone he threatens mom with me and Walter for whatever this notebook means?” Thea theorized, and Felicity nodded, “But why kidnap Walter now?”

“He got too close, when I gave Walter the notebook, he probably questioned your mother, she deflected and he asked me to dig more, he was getting too close for Mr Merlyn’s comfort.” Felicity theorized, “And he needed an extra push to get your mother to do something.”

Before Thea could comment, men with guns stormed the restaurant demanding everyone to give then their money and jewelry. Everything happened so fast and a blur…gunshots, pulling Thea behind her and grabbing the notebook, her phone. Her heartbeat pounding in her chest… then blank…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

**Thea’s P.O.V.**

Thea sat on the chair in the waiting room outside the operating room covered in Felicity’s blood. She was shaking from the trauma of seeing her friend take two bullets meant for her and still ensured that they didn’t take her. Thea had managed to grab the notebook and Felicity’s things including her bag with her laptop and phone. There she was when her mother and brother along with her brother’s body guard, Mr Diggle ran in and saw her.

“Thea! Oh sweetie, are you okay?” Her mother shouted with concern as she and Oliver checked her over looking at all the blood that was on her clothes.

“It’s not mine, its Felicity’s” Thea murmured trying to reassure them, “I’m fine the EMT’s checked me out. I’m fine.”

“Felicity?” Oliver asked, blood draining from his face, “Felicity Smoak?”

“She’s…she’s in there…” pointing the large double doors with “Surgery” labelled across it, “I was angry at mom, I’m sorry mom. Felicity explained everything, I’m so sorry I was so hard on you. Being a mom is hard work, especially when your daughter is like me or Felicity.”

“Wha---what are you talking about, Thea? And who is this Felicity?” She asked her children.

“She…She works at QC. She was…I dunno why she was at the house…no she said she was there to talk to you Ollie,  but she saw me I was going to do something really stupid but she stopped me and took me to Big Belly Burger for a milk shake she explained everything. ‘City left you a voicemail when she ‘kidnapped me’. When ‘City wakes up she’ll help you, I know she would. She saved me. She saved me. They shot her twice Ollie. Twice.” Thea spoke as she hugged her brother but her mother and brother both looked confused and both had one question on their minds. _“What had Felicity told Thea?”_

“I’m sorry Mom, I promise, no more drugs and no more alcohol, ever.” Thea swore with a straight sharp nod.

“What exactly did she say to you?” her mom asked her.

She took a deep breathe, “I’ll tell you later when I know Felicity’s gonna be okay but she told about when she was younger, hr teenage drama and stuff.”

“I think I need to know now.” Her mother insisted feeling like Thea was not telling her the whole truth. But before Thea could concede to her mother’s demands, the doctor stepped out of the OR.

“Family for Felicity Smoak?” She asked.

“That’s us.” Thea stood up, “Is she gonna be okay? Please say she’s gonna be okay?”

“Hello, my name is Dr Singh. Is any of you her family?” She asked them.

“No, her mother is on a flight out, she lives in Vegas but…” Thea told her.

“Then I’m afraid I won’t be able tell you anything about Miss Smoak’s condition; hospital policy. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, her mom asked to place me under next of kin, you can ask.” Thea just remembered pointing the nurse’s counter, “When they called her, she put me.”

“Okay, let me just verify that.” Dr Singh left for a moment then returned, “Okay, She’s not out of the woods just yet, she needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible within the next three hours, but thing is we are out of her blood type, O+, the next blood blank is at least five hours away.” Dr Snow explained.

“I’m O+, can I donate?” Thea asked, happy to help her new friend.

“Thea.” Her mother objected.

“No, I wanna help, she’s my friend and she saved my life three times tonight.” Thea then turned and nodded to the Doctor, “I’m eighteen, so can I.”

“Sure, come this way but I think it’s for the best you find someone just in case we won’t be able to use your blood.”

“What do you mean?” Thea asked as her face fell, she knew what she meant, the drugs. If her doing drugs is the reason Felicity dies, she’ll never forgive herself.

“I mean no disrespect, Miss Queen but your reputation proceeds you, if catch my drift.” The doctor told her delicately.

“If you’re trying to allude to something Doctor.” Her mother spoke icily.

“Tommy has the same blood type. I’ll call him.” Ollie pipped, interrupting their mother, already pulling out his phone and steeping away.

“If you still want to?” the doctor asked.

“Yes.” Thea nodded, “Let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later both Dr Singh and Thea walked into the waiting area to see two new additions; Tommy and Laurel.

“Thank God, Tommy, Please say you’re sober?” Tommy nodded in response, “Please donate some of your blood to Felicity, please.” She begged.

“This way Mr Merlyn.” Dr Singh directed him and he followed.

Thea sighed in relief as Tommy disappeared with Doctor Singh, “Felicity’s going to fine, she’s strong. I know it, she’ll be fine.” Ollie whispered to her.

“So, they couldn’t use your blood?” He mother asked, trying not to sound judgemental, but failed, “Why?”

“I’m drug free, thanks to Felicity, some of my friends gave me some vertigo I was going to take it when Felicity took it from me, somehow talked me into throwing it away. But I had a glass of beer before the party so I have alcohol in my system.” Thea spoke looking ashamed, “I’m never drinking again, no more drugs. If Tommy hadn’t come, Felicity would have died and I couldn’t have given her my blood and and…” she burst into tears and Ollie grabbed hold of her.

Thea could barely hear Laurel asking her mom who was this Felicity Smoak person.

Fifteen minutes later Tommy returned looking paler due to the blood that was drawn from his system, “This girl better be worth it, Speedy.”

“She is. She is.” Thea stated, “She saved my life three times tonight. If you could possible drug over dose, driving under the influence of a narcotic and two bullets…that’s four times not to mention now I’m sworn to sobriety.”

“Okay then this girl is my new hero is she could do all that in one night.” Tommy grinned.

“Try three hours, Tommy.” Thea smiled weakly, hoping Felicity will be okay.

“Well if she could do all that then she’ll definitely make it” Tommy grinned, “Besides, she’s got my blood in her system now.”

“Miss Smoak will make a full recovery, once she’s stable we’ll move her to the ICU for a period than a regular room.” Dr Singh reported to them, “Since Miss Queen has been listed as next of kin you can visit her in the ICU.”

“I would like for Miss Smoak to have one of the private rooms, please, when you move her.” Oliver asked the doctor.

“Yes that can be arranged, Mr Queen.” She nodded at the request.

“Thank you Dr Singh,” Her mother thanked the doctor.

“Now we wait.” Thea murmured.

“Yes, now we wait.” Ollie murmured as they all settled on the chairs deep in thought. Well mostly Moira and Oliver, “ _What did Felicity tell Thea. Maybe she just had a way to get through to the teen that they hadn’t? And why was she coming to the manor to see me?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AU Season 1_ **

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Arrow nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction._ **

**_Anchor_ **

# Chapter 3

**_Oliver’s P.O.V._ **

Oliver pulled out his phone and dialled his voicemail, “ _You have one voicemail recorded, today at 8:57 p.m…Um. Hi. Oliver, its Felicity. Felicity Smoak from the IT department, I’ve have your sister, she’s upset so I’m taking her to Big Belly Burger on Fredrick Street for a milk shake. So yeah…call me or come join us if you want. I’ll have her home by one_ …BEEP.”

Oliver had to smile it was just like something Felicity would do and looking at his watch it was in fact nearly one a.m.

After Thea when to see Felicity in the ICU Tommy and Laurel had left to go home and Oliver went to the Manor with Diggle to drop of his sister and mother. Then he headed to the foundry to find someone to hunt down and best to pulp until they tell him who was selling this vertigo.

Oliver heard the thunder boomed, echoing in the dark night around him, lightening flashing in the distance as he ran through the rain chasing a drug dealer.  He heard the splash of his target stepping into a pool of water running fast, he could hear his breathing hitching and fear radiated out of him. Oliver climbed the railing of the iron stair case seeing even in the dark his target running down the alley way looking back to see him. Olive descended the fire escape jumping down the platform see his target start to run backwards looking for him, it was a dual feeling of irritated when they ran and excitement; the trill of the chase. The werewolf in him was taking over, he was becoming or animalistic, it thrilled him. He anticipated the direction he was going and took another root, jumping of the roof top to the second level, making a loud thud as he landed. His target’s breathes were becoming frantic, “No, no, no, no, no.” and he ran in the same direction he came, as fun as this was, it was time to end this. His target made it out onto the docks and started climbing up to a catwalk, and had one hand on it when and arrow pierced his leather jacket, hanging the man fifteen feet in the air by one arm. He got a name, ‘the Count’.

Three days later…

"SCPD! Put your weapons down!" Lance shouted. The Count's men and some of the Russians opened fire, which the cops returned. Oliver looked around and saw The Count making a getaway and took off after them, ignoring Diggle's shout.

He caught up to them and decked the first man, but when he reached his boss the Count spun and jabbed his dual syringe into Oliver's chest, injecting the pure vertigo.

"No witnesses." The Count said as Oliver staggered back, his body on fire with pain.

Diggle ran up to Oliver as he pulled the syringe out of his chest.

"You ok?" Dig asked.

Oliver handed the syringe to Diggle. "Keep it." He gasped out.

"Yeah, we got to go." He said, throwing the younger man's arm over his shoulder. "Steps. Let's go."

Dig laid Oliver down on a table, then ran over to his case and pulled out the herbs. He quickly mixed up the potion and ran back over to his friend. As he leaned down Oliver, lost in the pain, instinctively lashed out, grabbing onto Diggle's throat. His claws extended and his canines elongated as he growled and his eyes flashed red. Dig managed to pry the fingers loose and press Oliver back into the table.

"Oliver!" he exclaimed, trying to break through the haze. He held the bowl up to Oliver's lips. "Drink." He poured the herb-infused water into his mouth, careful of his fangs and Oliver began to drink. As the water ran out, Olive threw his head back and howled.

Oliver awoke, handcuffed to the table in the lair. His werewolf instincts were flashing through him full moon was tonight and for some reason he wasn’t feeling to rip apart someone, he felt off and it was not the vertigo, he’s been feeling like this for weeks.

"Mornin'." Diggle said pleasantly as Oliver groaned. "How you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm getting the worst hangover of my life." He replied, sitting up.

"That coming from a guy who spent most of his twenties in a hangover, that's really saying something." Dig joked.

"You think you can uncuff me?" Oliver asked. Dig stared back at him. "Not going to kill you." Oliver assured him. "Promise. It’d be a shame to break it."

Dig uncuffed him and Oliver stood, stretching painfully. He groaned as Dig looked on, impressed.

"You're standing. That's pretty impressive." He noted. "The Count only got you with half a dose, but you still sweated out a small swimming pool coming down."

"The Count. Any chance our friends in SCPD took him down?" he asked.

Dig shook his head, "None at all, but we did manage to get this." He held up the dual syringe. "Think we should analyse it."

He looked at Oliver critically as the man got dressed, "Listen, Oliver, maybe you need to give it a few hours." He suggested, "A near drug overdose isn't something you just walk away from."

… … … …

… … …

… …

…

"Now what?" Diggle asked as he came into the foyer of the Queen Manor.

 "Like you said, we analyse the Vertigo." Oliver replied, bounding up the stairs. "It's in liquid form, which means it contains water. So maybe we can trace back to where in the city The Count is cooking up this garbage…." He trailed off as suddenly the world spun around him. He collapsed to his knees, a sensation of floating passing over him, and then fell back onto the floor as Diggle hovered over him.

Half hour later Oliver and Diggle after Oliver got his bearings they went to Felicity’s room where she was staying during her recovery after she was released from the hospital. Thea and his mother had managed to convince Donna Smoak and Felicity to stay at the manor. Oliver staggered into Felicity’s room followed closely by Diggle, Donna was somewhere around with his mother, "Hey, we need to get you to a hospital." Dig told his friend.

"No." Oliver growled back, then the scent hit him like a wrecking ball and his wolf growled trying to get out. One word echoed in his head…Mate. He had not seen Felicity since last night, something in the biology must have changed from then to now.

"Oliver, God knows what was in that drug. It could be causing permanent damage." Dig argued. Oliver continued to ignore him and stare at Felicity who was engrossed with whatever she was typing on her laptop.

Oliver’s head was swimming and not just from the vertigo, his mate was Felicity Smoak, that’s why his senses were going haywire.

"You look like something the cat dragged in." she remarked, as she looking up at him, "Not that there are cats in the manor. Well, once a cat did get in QC, but a guard tazed it." She leaned forward and whispered, "It smelled like fur and static in there for like a week."

Oliver tried to focus on her, but the drugs in his system and her scent were making it hard for him to focus on anything. He cleared his throat to interrupt her babble.

"Would you mind if I closed the blinds?" he asked in a raspy voice. "I have a little bit of a hangover."

"Sounds like you need a bloody Mary and a pretzel, not an I.T. girl." She noted as she placed the laptop to the side and moved closer to him where he sat on the bed. As she did this he could feel the heat radiating of her and it was doing strange things to his body.

"Actually, my buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company." Oliver began, withdrawing the syringe from his coat pocket, "He says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, but I am very particular about what it is I put in my body."

"I've noticed." Felicity blanched. "I said, not noticed. Right?"

Olive chuckled weakly. Normally he enjoyed her babble, but right now he was having a hard enough time keeping his hands off her, "I'm trying to find the secret recipe. I was wondering if you knew someone who could do a spectro-analysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it's made?" he handed her the syringe.

"If it's an energy drink, why is it in a syringe?" she asked.

"I ran out of sports bottles." Diggle looked over at Oliver, then without saying a word walked out of the room.

Felicity gave him the same 'Really?' look Dig just had, then said "Okay." While giving Oliver another look as he leaned over her, “I know someone, I’ll call and she’ll come pick it up and do the test for me.”

 Oliver shook his head, trying to clear it, he thanked her with a light kiss on her forehead before he could stop himself and walked out of the room to meet Diggle.

"Your B.S. stories are getting worse." He said dryly.

"I'm well aware." Oliver replied as they walked down the stairs. Then it hit him why now her scent was now affecting him like this and never before, damn, he was so screwed.

At the end of the day the count was caught, Thea and Felicity were on their way to being best friends and strangely enough Laurel too. Felicity had a way of drawing everyone together; His mother, Thea, himself, Tommy, Laurel and her mother, Donna. Now he was going to a run, it was full moon after all. And before long the wolf took ever about this time it was different.

… … … …

… … …

… …

…


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

Warning: M rated chapter...for those you read this chapter before edited a bit...just one line that was bugging me...

**_Felicity’s P.O.V._ **

Groaning, Felicity's eyes fluttered open, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she stretched, careful of her stiches, in her darkened bedroom, that the Queen’s had prepared for her to stay during her recovery. She heard a low growl echoed and the bed dipped as something lowered onto it. For a moment Felicity's heart raced in terror, but when as her eyes landed on a feral Oliver, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she realized that he was here, this was some dream. The past few days she stayed at the Queen Manor, Oliver and she had grown close but it felt different than she felt with Thea or Tommy. She took stock of his features; animal-like, deep blonde facial hair patterned on his face, longer than it was earlier in the evening, eyes a deep blue that glowed inhuman, his fangs showed as he growled deeply.

Plus…he was naked…Felicity gulped…damn…he was _hot._

His attention to her, his eyes looked hypnotizing, piercing her soul and she felt like was on fire as electric current prickle in the air around them.

Felicity shivered under his gaze.

They both stared at each other for a moment that seemed to stretch on, both taking each other in. And damn he was sexy, with toned body, rippling muscles with tattoos and scars coving his chest and abdomen. Painful looking scars, like he’s seen and been through war.

She gave a little yelp when the blankets were ripped off of her, exposing her in her ratty MIT sweatshirt to him. His growls turned into purrs that rumbled in his throat as he leaned down over her _smelling?_

Felicity gulped as he growled softly at her, crawled towards her on the bed on his hands and knees, sniffed and licked every now and then as made his way up her thighs so much so that he was on all fours so Felicity could see his back.

Scared skin, muscles rippling as he moved over her and more tattoos… _a dragon…_ on his shoulder. She licked her lips. He reached for her legs and yanked her towards him, leaning down to smell her, with a purr rumbling in his throat as his eyes closed. The sound ignited a fire within her and she could feel herself growing hot and wet. He was so hard for her, his cock visibly throbbing as it hung impressively between his muscular thighs.

Her month went dry; she gulped, wanting to touch it, wanting to taste it.

 She tried to swallow as his nose glided over her underwear clad hip and over the skin where her MIT sweatshirt had ridden up when he took the blanket away. He continued over her lower stomach, growling lowly. He reached her bandage and she felt a twinge of pain as he ran his nose over it as if he was perplexed about it and why it was there.

She could hear her heart pounding in her eyes, hands gripping the blankets; she gasped as he scraped his fangs over her skin, not hard enough to break it but she threw her head back, and moaned.

Oliver let out an agonized snarl and shoved her thighs apart before reaching forwards and tearing her soaking underwear off. He brought the wet cotton material to his mouth and sniffed, that near purr escaping him once more, their darken blue eyes meet as he licked it. Felicity gasped a flash of arousal jolting painfully to her core.

A darkly satisfied smile curled those lips, giving a glance at those fangs, as he lowered himself between her thighs, sniffing, licking at her skin again, slowly making his way higher and higher up towards her throbbing centre.

"Oliver!" She cried, clutching at the blanket beneath her.

With a growl of satisfaction he reached her, lapping and invading her with his tongue, purring darkly with need as he tasted the honey sweetness between her thighs, wanting, needing more.

"Ol..ol’ver..." She whimpered, throwing her head back, eyes closed tightly as the sensations enveloped and threatening to drown her with their intensity. He chuckled into her, the vibrations sending her nearly insane.

Pissed by how much fun he seemed to be getting by torturing her, Felicity reached down and clenched her fingers in his hair, hauling him up.

He snarled but moved with her, moving up her body before reaching for her MIT sweat shirt, lifting it of her viciously, leaving her exposed to him. He slowly pealed of the bandage revealing her stiches to him, he growled at it like he was saddened by its presence. He then he licked the wound leaving a trail of saliva. She felt a tingle and she pushed up to see the wound heal. _Magical spit? Cool._ She looked up at him to see him licking his lips, a look of dark approval shining in his eyes as he took her in, gaze rising up the incline of her breasts.

Felicity's core throbbed painfully, begging for him.

The blonde rose on her elbows and watched him as he watched her, before she finally sat up then reached up, tracing his features of his face with her fingers, fascinated. She ran her hands to his neck and shoulders, tracing his scars and tattoos, felling his muscles ripple under his beautiful skin.

He was so handsome.

Reaching behind his head, Felicity brought his face to hers and she kissed him, hungrily, weary of his fangs. She whimpered as he kissed her back; urgent and passionate. He slowly lowered her onto the bed he followed her, his body covering hers, his elbow holding most of his weight as not to crush her.

She bent her knees, causing her wet core to rub against him, and both whimpered into the kiss.

Capturing her bottom lip between his teeth, Oliver snarled at her, moving his hips slowly, pressing against her, trying to find her opening. And then he found it, sliding in with one harsh thrust all the way to the hilt.

Felicity cried out, heat and pain erupting, and she tightened her grip on his back. She had no idea there could be so much pain in a dream.

“Ol…” Felicity began but was stopped dead as he pushed forward again more forcefully, barely noticing the barrier he'd just torn through. Felicity was so shocked by the pain that she froze. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn’t speak. Her eyes watered and tears rolled down the side of her face. He was confused by her stillness at first, then the snugness of her pussy slowly reminded him of the slight resistance he'd felt when he pushed into her. He leaned back and looked at her face. Her expression and her tears confirmed what he had begun to suspect. He immediately looked contrite and dropped his forehead to hers.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I didn't realize you were a virgin." He flexed his hips a little then slowly pulled out of her body. Felicity didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she let it out with a whoosh. He moved down her body, licking and kissing her along the way, until he faced her pussy. He gently parted her lips and examined her. She felt a bit embarrassed by his scrutiny and lifted herself on her elbows to see what he was doing. He ran one long finger up the length of her slit then touched his tongue to her opening. She was mortified when she saw what he was going and fell back onto the pillows. Felicity gasped when he looked up at her and his eyes seemed to flash red for the briefest moment before he returned to his task. He licked her entrance again, pushing his nose against her clit. Before long, Felicity's embarrassment was forgotten and she was squirming with desire again. He continued to lick her pussy then slid his tongue up to torture her clit.

Felicity felt the pressure begin to build in her loins and tried to brace herself for the explosion. Suddenly, he stopped his torturous teasing and slid back up her body. He flexed his hips and just as the head of his cock entered her wet, hungry pussy, he murmured in her ear, "The pain should be over now." With that he thrust into her as far as he could go. The feeling was pure bliss and they both moaned their pleasure. He set a slow pace leisurely thrusting in and out of her revelling in the tight, hot wetness of her pussy. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him, loving the sweet friction of him as he rocked inside her and yet the gentleness of him as he tried to soothe her in his own way slowly began to chase the pain away and make the heat deep inside her something else.

Purring in approval, as if able to sense that she was loosening up, his thrusts began to quicken inside of her until she was holding onto him tightly to try and...and...she couldn't think.

The pain was dimming to a dull ache, replaced by slowly growing pleasure as he pressed deep inside of her. His thrusts seemed erratic, aimed in different directions, different angles, and then he hit something that had Felicity crying and arching, her nails digging into his skin.

He paused, a sound that was very similar to a chuckle escaping his lips as he renewed his efforts, training all his thrusts in that directions, hitting that same spot that sent Felicity crazy.

She was unable to keep quiet, crying and begging, chanting his name over and over again, not sure if she was begging him to end the sweet torture or never stop.

He was insatiable in his attack, and Felicity couldn't think, her body on fire and mind crazed. She wasn't ready for when the climax took over, her back arching and her head thrown back, cry of ecstasy upon her lips.

The sound seemed to trigger something in him, because Oliver's thrusts grew stronger, deeper, more erratic, and then he was howling, head thrown back, as he thrust as deep into her as possible and stayed there, filling her with warmth.

Felicity gasped, eyes wide as she breathed heavily, whimpering in pleasure at the feeling of him deep in her womb, filling her.

It sent tingles deep within her and feeling of him inside of her, throbbing viciously.

It was her only warning before suddenly she was grabbed, their positions changed in almost a blink of an eye so that he was sitting on the bed and she was straddling him with her arms around his neck for leverage, completely impaled by him.

She gasped as this position made her feel him more, deeper, and she was somewhat shocked to realize that they hadn't separated once.

Felicity whimpered as she bucked against him, causing him to slide slightly in and out of her.

Oliver growled and grabbed her hips, holding them as he bucked up to meet her again.

Despite having just...and being full of him...Felicity whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair as her mouth found his, Oliver's lips swallowing her wanton groan as she bucked in time to meet his thrusts.

They were both lost in the feeling when she felt herself begin to tighten around him. He responded by increasing his pace, thrusting into her with increased urgency. Felicity felt the flush creeping up her body as she clenched around his cock. He felt his balls tighten as he neared his climax. His thrusts became wilder and harder and he drove into her to the hilt until, with a deep growl, his seed shot through his cock into her body. For another brief instant, Felicity saw his eyes change colour again as he looked down upon her in his moment of release. But his final thrust brought him to rest on a hidden spot inside her that Felicity didn't know existed. Her pussy clamped down on his cock as spasm after spasm rocked her body and he continued to growl low in his throat at the delicious pressure of her milking his cock.

As her body began to relax and she could focus through the sexual haze, Felicity lay still beneath him, body still locked to his, as he gently placed random kisses on her face and lips. 

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5 Part 1

Warning: M rated chapter…there will be blood, he’s a werewolf so there’s biting hence blood…and starching on Felicity’s part…

Happy reading…

Felicity groaned as she fought the ebbing of the sleep from her mind and awareness of waking up became stronger. She had the most wonderful dream last night but that thought fall into the back of her mind as she noticed some things. Her eyes were still closed but she could fell the threads of the bed sheet beneath her and the blanket on top of her in infinite detail as she moved. The feeling of being naked under the sheets tugged at her mind, the scent of sex and Oliver – how or when had she gained the ability to pin point his scent was beyond her but she knew the scent was his. Her eyes sprung open, it was still night time and even in the barely moon lit room she could see everything with clarity. The sound of the clock on the wall; the clicking of the gears in intervals, the sound of someone in the bathroom, the water flowing into the face sink, the slash of it against skin. Furthermore the grandfather clock downstairs, the sway of the pendulum, the radio her mother had probably left on when she fall asleep, playing some ‘Daughtry’ song softly, she could hear Thea move in her bed as her phone chimed. All the sounds echoed in her head. She took deep breaths, concentrated on the sound letting all the others fall away as her mind scrambled for explainations for this, she thought back to Oliver last night her ‘dream’ but it wasn’t, was it? She was naked, he was in the bathroom…they had sex…really great sex, mind blowing really. She looked over to her right and saw her bandage on the floor, she instantly reached for her wound but only to find smooth skin. Oliver’s magic spit, he healed it. She felt the bed dip as a mostly naked Oliver sat on the edge watching her with caution. She knew he was there but seeing him, her eyes widen and it really stuck home… Oh. My God, it really wasn’t a dream. She had sex with Oliver Queen. And he wasn’t…normal last night and now I’m turning into something.

His voice deep and rough with sleep interrupted her ogling him. This time he was fully human, his hair shorter and facial hair receded and less animalistic. But just as hot, beautiful with his seriously toned body. “It definitely wasn’t. I know I wasn’t…normal but you’re not turning into anything.”

“I said that out loud?”

“Yep” he replied as he smiles at her, cautiously like he was afraid he’ll frighten her away. But the odd think was she felt a strange pull to him, felt safe in his presence. It was different from before when it was a crush but now she felt like she could stay here with him, touch him and not be afraid to show just how much she wanted to touch him.

“How…I mean…what happened with you last night?” Without thought she reached up to his face and ran her hand over his cheeks, “Your hair was longer, fuller.” Then her fingers ghost over his eyes, “They changed colour? How? The only guess I’m drawing is werewolf…I mean with the full moon, animal like features…” she looked over his face as he felt him stiffen for a moment before he relaxed into her touch. Before she could make a comment on thanking him for not eating her a live like in the horror movies he scoped her up eliciting a yelp from her and carried her to the bathroom. She thought she should feel embarrassed by being naked in his arms but she wasn’t – that strange pull to him made any embarrassment evaporate. He placed her gently in the bathtub that was filled with warm water already.

“So was I right?” she whispered, “About my guess?”

“Yes.” He looked at her, and she could swear he looked ashamed, “I’m a werewolf.”

“I’m not mad at you about last night…well tonight…what time is it?” she asked, she was more preoccupied by the sound of the clock than actually checking the time.

“Technically it was last night, it’s almost one.” He told her as he ran a wash cloth over her and again, no embarrassment and to be perfectly honest, she revelled in the feeling of being taken cared off.

She moaned when he ran the cloth gently between her legs but stopped short as a thought came to mind, “You didn’t bite me did you? I’m not going to turn into a werewolf am I? ‘Cause when I woke up I felt like all my senses were hyperaware!!” her hands on the edge of the tub, sitting up and turning to face him with wide eyed. “I mean they still are; I could feel every detail of the cloth on my skin, the feel your fingertips, the clock and the ‘Nickleback’ song now playing on my mother’s radio before it was ‘Superman’ by ‘Daughtry’…”

“Hey, hey.” He took hold of her face and looked into her eyes, pleading with her to calm down, “I already told you’re not going to turn into anything, werewolf or otherwise and if I were to bite you would be immune – all werewolf soulmates are immune.” He explained.

“Werewolf soulmate…what now?” she asked confused. “I mean not that anything is wrong with being a werewolf.”

“I’ll explain everything after we’re done here.” He finished washing her and pulled her out of the tub, she tried herself and they dressed.

They got themselves situated in her bed, “Okay explain.” She demanded, she thought for a second, “Explain the werewolf thing from the beginning.”

“Okay well, werewolves…” he started.

“No…wait, wait…explain the werewolf soulmate thing first.” She changed her mind.

“You sure?” she nodded, he took a deep breath and began, “I was told that werewolf mates are called anchors meaning that they have the ability to free their mate from the pull of the full moon and anchor their soul mate to themselves. That when they have consummated their bond, at full moons their mate wouldn’t have to change and if they wanted to change, their change would be painless. As well as the anchor would gain the abilities of a werewolf; the strength, speed, healing, heightened senses as well as some animalistic instincts. But the anchor still wouldn’t be able to change.” Oliver told her.

“Okay that explains the heightened senses.” He nodded in response. She moved closer to him so that she was sitting Indian style in front of him and ran her fingers over his palm and forearms, exploring all where she could reach. “So how come you didn’t know I was your soulmate before now, I mean we’ve known each other for months?”

Oliver actually blushed lightly at the question, “Well, I…I um, every time I met you before it was no near full moon and you were nowhere near that specific time in your cycle.” He explained as he looked away from her.

“Are you trying to say, your werewolf was trying to knock me up?” she asked, her hands drifted to her lower abdomen – they didn’t use protection. But then a thought came to mind and she thought she’s play with him a bit.

“Well.” He looked at her again, but this time his blue eyes were darker, his expression lightly more animalistic and when she spoke she could see his incisors elongate a bit, “Werewolf instincts are primarily more carnal than humans; eat, sleep…mate.”

Damn, she hadn’t even made move in her game and he was already winning, “So you won’t mind being a father this early in a relationship.”

He growled and tackled her onto the bed, and she was flat on her back and him on top her. “My wolf wouldn’t mine, he’d be pleased…me too if I’m honest… but I also know you’re on the pill so…”

“You cheater…”

It wasn’t long before they were naked again.

Felicity squealed a moment later as he flipped them, so she straddled his waist, Oliver lying beneath her. His fingers stroked over her hips, climbing to her breasts to pinch her nipples.

Felicity’s head fell back as she shut her eyes, sighing.

She could feel the toughness of Oliver’s fingers as he trailed them down her sides, the light puffs of air brushing across her shoulder blades from the breeze coming in through the window, Oliver’s stomach muscles flexing in between her legs. She leaned down to kiss him once, twice, touching him as much as he had her. Fingers gliding over scars with reverence, dipping into the ridges of his abdomen, circling around his nipples. His hissed intake of breath made her smile and she leaned down again to suck a spot over his heart, she could hear the tempo of it quicken.

Oliver groaned in response, lifting his hips off of the bed for a moment and her along with them.

God, he was strong…

“Felicity…”

Oliver watched her as she reached down, biting her lip in appreciation, before taking him in her hand and stroking.

His hips bucked again, she spread her hand on his stomach, to keep him in place, even though both of them knew she couldn’t actually stop him if she tried even with her new strength; he was stronger. It was more her force of will that was keeping him in place than anything else.

She stroked him again, slowly, rubbing her thumb over the tip and collecting the bead of moisture that had formed there. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her thumb up and sucked it into her mouth.

Oliver’s sharp intake of breath made Felicity smile, and she resumed stroking him, feeling his stomach muscles tighten and clench beneath her other hand. She trailed her fingers up and down, light touches, watching him jump in her hand, alternating with firm, long pulls that made him groan in response. She marvelled at his tight jaw, at his eyes falling shut, at the sweat dotting his temples. She had Oliver Queen completely at her mercy.

She could tell he was clenching his teeth, and his chest rose and fell as he took short, controlled breaths through his nose.

Felicity knew she had him on edge, and she could string it out, tease him some more.

Or she could just give them both what they really wanted. She hovered over him and he could feel her heat. The smell of her arousal was so thick in the air he could taste it. He raised his hands to her hips holding her steady, letting her move slow and steady. He could feel her wet heat now and she moved slowly.

He watched in amazement as she threw her head back and moaned again. He leaned in a rained kisses across her collar bone. She said his name again right before she pressed down onto his hard length taking all of him into her wet heat.

"Oh.” Felicity's voice was barely above a whisper. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders. Her blunt nails making little red half-moon circles in the already scared flesh of his shoulders.

"Felicity," She loved the way he said her name. Like a prayer. Like she was everything. Her heart melted a bit before she began moving on him. She pulled her hips back before plunging forward taking him deep inside her.

The wolf inside Oliver howled at the way she felt. The urge to claim her screamed in his mind.

She was riding him hard. Loving the way he stretched and filled her.

"Yes" She was getting close. She could feel it. The way her nerves sizzled and the world fell away.

She pushed against him hard and exploded. Her nails bit into the skin on his shoulders, breaking through the flesh letting little drops of blood drip down Oliver's chest. The wolf howled, it loved that she was so passionate and she was his. That she continued to choose him made him feel things he hadn't felt in a while.

His hips thrust up as he felt her walls flutter around him. He could hear her heart beating like a drum and he followed her over the cliff.

 “Ol- Oliver! Ahhhh!!!” It shattered through her, unstoppable, unrelenting, and she scrabbled for purchase, trying to pull away from the intense pleasure, but held in place by Oliver and his endless rhythm, never ceasing, never slowing, and prolonging her orgasm until it exploded a second time behind her eyes, stars shooting down her spine.

Following her he sat up as his body rigid and bit her shoulder. He could taste the blood. For a moment Oliver surged to the surface but the wolf only laughed. It was too late. One bite. That was all it took.

Before he could indulge in the guilt, as the wolf licked the wound. He could taste the blood, like copper and spice and it made him calm. He felt drugged and hazy. With a stupid grin splitting his face, he fell back onto the bed pulling her with him and curled her on top him. Nuzzling and licking at the bite he had left on her shoulder. He pulled back to see how bad it was. Guilt flooding his mind until he realized there was nothing there. No bite mark. Her skin was pale unmarked perfection except for a tiny symbol that wasn’t there last night, the mark of an anchor.

How was he this lucky to have found his anchor - a soulmate that could free him from the moon and pain of his changes? He vowed he would do whatever it took to make sure she’s happy and safe as she makes him feel.

Resting her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling back to look at him again she was surprised to find crimson stains on her forearms.

"Oh Oliver."

She broke him away from his thoughts as she leaned forward and saw the cuts she had left. Tiny red drops slipping down his chest. She shifted slightly and pressed her mouth to the first one, kissing across his shoulders before leaning back.

Oliver watched as her pink tongue darted out and cleaned his blood that painted her lips. Her eyes rolled back in her head as if she has just tasted the finest red wine before she leaned forward and he felt the soft wet caress of her tongue cleaning his chest. When she was done she kissed him as the fluttering curtains intermingled as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Felicity brought her hands up to trail her fingertips up and down Oliver’s arms. She felt languid, lethargic, and exhausted in the best possible way.

Oliver lifted his head, taking a deep breath through his nose. He looked soft around the edges, relaxed in a way she’d never seen, and he grinned down at her, the look on his face one of sheer contentment.

He placed a soft kiss to her nose, her lips, before he settled down into her, still hugging her waist.

Felicity’s hands moved to his hair, running through the short strands, and Oliver hummed in appreciation.

“Wow,” she finally said softly.

Oliver snorted. “Understatement,” he said into her shoulder. He kissed it and ran his nose gently down the front. “That was incredible. You’re incredible.”

He curled his much larger body around her tiny frame as she drifted off to sleep.

Grabbing a blanket and pulling it up over them he felt her stir.

"Ol’ver?" Her voice was already thick with sleep.

"Shhh, Baby. Go to sleep Felicity. We’ll talk later." He brushed the damp blonde hair from her face and smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2 

Later in the morning the cuddled in her bed she decided to pick up last night’s conversation.

“So last night…earlier this morning we went all vampire on each other…what’s the deal with that?” she asked.

“That was the last stage of the bonding, we were supposed to talk about it before I did anything but my wolf took over and well, blood exchange is the last stage.”

“Oh well that’s good to know. Is it going to be a regular thing or one-time thing?” To be honest Felicity wasn’t sure which one she preferred – while it was incredibly erotic, she didn’t think she had a blood fetish or maybe it was a werewolf thing.

“I don’t know, I think it’s specific to each pair so we’ll see what works for us and what doesn’t.” she nodded. “I have something to confess.” He blurted out after a few moments silence.

The same time as she said, “I have something to confess.” She laughed, “You first.”

That’s when he confessed to not being on the island the entire time and about being home for months now and his mission.

“You’re the Starling City’s very own _Guardian Angel_? The Vigilante?”

“You’re the first person to call me that.”

Felicity looked at him and smiled at him, “You save people’s lives, without asking for anything. Okay granted, you could avoid the killing a little more but I guess it sometimes unavoidable with the werewolf tendencies. You can do so much good for this city, so much more than you’re doing now but you could be a hero. Okay so this brings me to my confession…the thing is, I've been debating whether or not to share this with you for weeks." He gave her his undivided attention. "Can I trust you? You promise not to freak out?" she asked. At his confused look, she scoffed. "Of course I can trust you. Duh. Mate. Werewolf thing. But this involves your mom and Mr Merlyn and Walter’s disappearance." She babbles.

“Yes." He said with a smile, but he was confused, "You can trust me."

She told him all of what she told Thea, “I told Thea.” She confessed.

“What?” Oliver demanded, his eyes flashed red, “Why would you do that?”

“Whoa, there wolfie, I thought Thea needed someone to trust her with something and not treat her like a kid and it worked didn’t, she’s better for it. Thea haven’t talked about it since that night, we were waiting for the right time to tell you and when I was feeling better.”

Oliver sighed, “I know, I know, she’s not a kid any more, not for a long time. And as much as I’d like to stay in denial, she’s not. Sorry for growling at you.”

“It’s okay.” Felicity smiled at up at him, “I’ll forgive you if you explain the werewolf thing to me. Were you while you were on the island?”

“No, my type is hereditary.” He told her.

She looked at him confused, “Your type? There are different types?”

Oliver then explained in detail the history and categories werewolves for her:

Werewolves were known throughout the world and lived amongst the humans in peace for hundreds of years. Until a civil war broke out within the werewolf packs and until recently they were thought to be extinct and faded into obscurity till the werewolf gene lay dormant until carriers of the gene activate them.

Over the span of a thousand years werewolves were thought as myths and supernatural; their stories in present day are now just those stories. If one does extensive research they would find the myths about werewolves that tell about the two kinds either born or bitten.

Natural born werewolves were stronger- alphas or betas, and were able to turn any time at will but are bounded to the full moon like any other. They are the only ones that can change a human with a bite by injecting venom into their victim.

Bitten werewolves are omegas, weaker than alpha and betas; they can only change at full moons and don’t have venom so they can’t change humans. Both kinds of werewolf had to initiate their change by killing.

Oliver told her about when he found out he was a werewolf when the full moon rose after he killed a man for the first time on the island, to protect Shado; Yao Fei’s daughter, the man that saved his life. How three weeks later he turned for the first time; not knowing what was happening.

“It hurt so badly and I was so _scared.”_ Oliver admitted.

Oliver explained his first turn, how his bones broke and reformed into his animal form. Felicity ran her hand over his shoulders and kissed him.

“At least now I’m here and all your changes from here on out will be painless.” She soothed him. “So which one are you? You’re natural born, I’m guessing...alpha based on your personality alone.”

“Yes, I’m an alpha. I didn’t know what my parents were until I came home. My mother’s human and my father was an alpha if the scents that lingered in the house were anything to go by.” Oliver explained to her.

“So Thea’s a werewolf too then?” she asked him.

“No, Dad wasn’t her biological father.” He confessed. “Her biological father was human.”

“Then who is? Do you know and if you know how do you know?”

“Her scent,” he started, pausing to look at her, “And yours…you and Thea have the same father.” Oliver told her.

“Who?” she whispered.

“Malcolm Merlyn.”

She looked at him and she could sense he was holding something back, “So Tommy, Thea and I are siblings…that kind of explains our immediate bond when we met.” She was happy at the thought of having Thea and Tommy as siblings but she didn’t know how she felt about Malcolm being her father especially since she heard what a _fantastic_ father he is from Tommy…note the sarcasm. “I can tell there’s more…come one spill it.”

“Well first, Tommy is a werewolf because his mother, Rebecca was a werewolf.”

“Okay, we just need to tell Tommy not to kill anyone unless he wants to turn into a wolf once a month.” She smiled, “Not that there’s anything wrong with being a werewolf. So to be a werewolf you need at least one parent to be a werewolf?”

“Yes, which brings us to the second thing I need to tell you.” He hesitated.

“Okay. It is bad news?”

“It may be bad news, but I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Great a mystery.” She clapped her hands, “They bug me, and we shall solve it.”

He gave her a weak smile, “It’s about your mother.”

“My mother?” she asked confused. “Don’t tell me she’s not my mother.”

“She is based on your scent and hers; she’s your mother.”

“But?”

“She’s also a werewolf – her gene is dormant but she’s a werewolf a beta from what I can tell.”

“But if she’s a werewolf then I’m supposed to be a werewolf…right, then why am I not?”

“That is the mystery to solve.” Oliver supplied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it. Sending electronic hugs and kisses.


End file.
